


Orange Lillies Stand for Hatred

by Feiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, Idk what I'm doing this is my first fic, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, coffeshop au, flower shop au, haikyuu au, it mainly focuses on Hinata and kageyama tho, there may be other relationships involved depending on how long this turns out to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiry/pseuds/Feiry
Summary: Kageyama works in a small coffee shop and Hinata works at a flower shop across the street. Hinata begins going to the coffee shop on a daily basis after kageyama misspells his name on the cup.





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama clenched his teeth feeling his composure slide. He took a deep breath, relaxed his jaw. "You have two choices," he said, "you can leave on your feet or on a gurney." Getting the gist of the answer, the customer left the shop, mumbling something about how he’d be writing a nice long Yelp review. 

 

Nishinoya doubled over laughing from behind the counter. “You really should be more careful of how you speak to the customers,” Asahi anxiously tucked a lock of hair behind his ear while continuing to restock cups, “Daichi wouldn't be very happy if he knew.”

 

Kageyama dismissively shrugged the statement off and turned his attention to the clock. Half an hour ‘till the end of his shift. He could hear the impact of Noya’s hand hitting Asahi’s back paired with an “Aw come on, live a little!,” but held no interest in their banter. Aside from the three co-workers, the small coffee shop was empty. Not many people are ordering by five in the evening. 

 

The chime above the door rang and Kageyama glanced up from his leisurely stance to look at the small figure entering through the glass door. The boy removed his black scarf from around his neck and shook the snow from his fiery orange hair as he walked to the counter. 

 

“Can I have a grande frappachino, please? Hinata Shouyou.” Entranced by the freckles and warm brown eyes peering up at him, Kageyama took a moment to register the order and begin brewing the coffee. His hands fumbled for a sharpie. He topped off the cup and handed it over to the petite man.

 

After a moment of looking between his cup and and his barista’s name tag, he handed over the correct change and turned around to leave the shop, pausing at the door, “Thank you, Tsubio.” He giggled at the confusion on Kageyama’s face and returned to the snow coated sidewalk.

 

Annoyance replaced bewilderment. He’d misspelled Hinata’s name on the cup so he had, in turn, mispronounced Tobio. Suddenly, he was inexplicably angry. “Who orders that much caffeine at five in the evening anyway? Who gave him the right? Who,” he continued rambling under his breath as he roughly tugged his apron over his head and hung it on the rack, ending his shift. Noya and Asahi watched from the opposite end of the store, Noya amused and Asahi fearful, as Tobio exited through the doors huffing while his hands raked his raven hair. 

 

They continued on this way for the next two weeks; each day at 5 o’clock Hinata would enter ‘The Black Crow’ with the same order. And each day they would continue messing one another’s name up more and more than the day before, like a bizarre game of telephone, each reception straying further from the last. 

 

“Showo”  
“Topi”  
“Sovo”  
“Tabby”  
“Soap”  
“Toad”

 

At some point over their two weeks of mockery, Kageyama had come to notice the emblem that dawned itself on Hinata’s shirt each day. It read ‘Koushi Flowers‘ surrounded by careful embroidery of various orange colored flowers. He recognized the name and logo as belonging to the small, family run flower boutique across the street. A florist. He scoffed, how could someone so utterly aggravating spend his time surrounded by such beautiful things? He hated the idea of it. He hated the idea of Hinata reaching for flowers with his small deft hands. He hated the idea of Hinata creating elegant bouquets of fair smelling roses. He hated the idea of him tucking a flower into his saffron colored locks. He hated- 

“You like him.”

 

The scowl fell from Kageyama’s face as he was snapped from his reverie to look upon a grinning Noya. His face flushed as he stammered and let out an infuriated “I do not!” Noya filled the shop’s air with a howl of laughter. His open amusement at Kageyama’s distress only irritated him further. Kageyama moved to shove his childish co worker but he leaped easily out of his line of fire. 

 

“He- He’s a dumbass!” Noya’s comment had managed to push Kageyama over the edge, the next day he waited until his lunch break, which he had noticed was at the same time as Hinata’s, not that he was paying attention or anything, and set himself out on a mission. Hands clenched by his sides, shoulders tensed and head drawn down, Kageyama thundered across the street towards the tiny flower shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that at this point in time I like to imagine Kenma has longer hair and wears it in a ponytail, thank you for your time.

“Suuuuga-saaaan! I’m bored,” Hinata lay with his feet planted on the floor and his back on top the counter, hair sprawling like rays of sunshine around his head. Sugawara walked by and squished his freckled cheeks, forcing Hinata to let out the air bubbles he held. “Good, that means you can help me sort the shipment that came in this morning.” Hinata groaned and allowed his body to melt from it's resting place on the counter and follow Suga to the back room. Together they unboxed the few crates of flowers and hauled them into the store. 

 

Although he'd been working there for a while, Hinata didn’t think he'd ever get tired of the smell of flowers. The lilies in particular were wondrous to him. 

 

Wind chimes above the shop’s door rung into the air as a tall blonde man quietly entered the building and grabbed his name tag from the drawer behind the counter. “Tsukki’s here! That means I can take my lunch break now,” Hinata darted from the shop before Sugawara could even ask him to put the daffodils away before he left. 

 

His jog slowed to a walk as he made it a little ways past the shop. He pulled out his phone to text Kenma; they often spent lunches together at the park that rested between their respective workplaces. When Hinata reached the park, Kenma was already there, awaiting his arrival on the swing set. 

 

“Ai! Kenma!” He vigorously waved a gloved hand at his friend before sprinting to the seat beside him. The cat-like boy watched quietly as Shoyou proceeded to topple over the seat and into the snow due to his own velocity at which he came. 

 

Kenma was sometimes amazed at how buoyant he always seemed to be. Hinata quickly recovered and seated himself beside the other boy, eagerly pulling his lunch box from his bag. Kenma listened quietly as Hinata rambled on about his day- most of their lunches went this way, Hinata would do most of the talking and Kenma would finish off his own lunch, as well as some of Hinata’s, in silence. He didn’t mind though, it was a balanced relationship, Kenma didn’t wish to speak much anyway and he was just glad to have the company.

 

Kenma looked over now to see Hinata had gone from exuberant to huffy. Here we go again, he thought. For the past week or two Hinata would complain of this boy who worked at a coffee shop who seemed to irritate him deeply and Kenma would sigh but allow him to go on. 

 

“... and I don’t understand how he hasn’t been fired yet or something. I mean, come on! He can’t treat all the costumers like that can he? Does he think he's a king of some sort who can just,” his excessive hand motions and ranting were cut short when Kenma finally made the executive decision to cut him off. 

 

“Just ask him out already,” he said this quietly as he tucked a loose lock of golden hair behind his ear and continued looking forward.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN,” the smaller boy was sent into a frenzy, “WHAT WE HAVE IS WAR AND I WILL WIN,” he jumped up from his seat and pacing circles in the snow laden ground, pulling at his eccentric hair, shouting proclamations as to how much he despised the barista.

 

“Hinata,” Kenma’s soft voice snapped him from his tantrum, “You haven’t talked about someone this consistently since High school when you had a crush on some girl from your biology class.” He raised a hand to argue but Kenma continued to speak, “Just do something so I at least don’t have to listen to you complain about him everyday, okay?”

 

Hinata quieted and stood staring angrily at the ground, hunching his shoulders and shrinking into his thick scarf. “Stupid Kageyama,” he used his foot to launch an innocent rock across the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama slapped 2000 yen on the counter, “I need a bouquet of flowers that says ‘fuck you.’” Rather taken aback, but not in a place to argue with the tall, scowling man before him, Suga cautiously inched around the counter and began to pace the aisles of flowers. His nimble fingers plucked individual flowers from their pots of water and began to assemble the bouquet, singing the name of each plant to himself quietly. Kageyama peered curiously at the silver-haired man as he sculpted a colorful arrangement of delicate flowers. 

Tsukishima watched from a distance as Suga picked flowers for the customer. He recognized the uniform as one from the coffee shop across the street’s, it was the same one his friend Yamaguchi wore on days he had to work. Aside from that, nothing about the customer seemed too important.

It finally struck him, seeing the raven man scowling from afar he recognized the expression as the same one Hinata would often wear when returning to work in the evenings; this was the one he was imitating. Coffee in hand he would pretend to sulk, to appear angry, refer to himself as “Baka-yama” and press his front curls down flat.

“Tch,” Tsukishima smirked to himself and rested his head in his hand against the counter, allowing himself the pleasure of watching whatever shenanigans were to unfold before him happen from this safe distance.

Minutes ticked by before Sugawara smiled to himself, finished arrangement in hand. He glanced back at Kageyama behind him from over his shoulder, “Would you like me to tell you what they mean?”

He nodded curiously.

“Well,” he began, “the meadowsweet are for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment and foxglove for insincerity,” he pointed to each one as he explained. 

He grinned up at Kageyama, his wide, brown eyes flashing, “But most importantly, orange lilies stand for hatred.” 

Sugawara Koushi seemed rather proud of himself for the image of loathing the bouquet presented; a true florist indeed. Kageyama couldn’t help but acknowledge how striking it was, as well as how much the lilies reminded him of Shoyou’s hair. 

-

The chime above the door of The Black Crow rang as Kageyama entered once again into the shop. 

“Who’re the flowers for?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka spoke simultaneously, peering up from their crouched positions on opposing sides of the doorway, startling Kageyama and forcing him to take a small jump back.

Kageyama groaned, work was enough of a chore as it was, it was almost insufferable when Tanaka and Noya had the same shifts. He didn’t mind them as people necessarily, but they were always prodding and always hitting on whatever poor girl found her way into the store. They fed off of one another’s presence. 

“They’re for Hinata, they mean, like, insincerity and hatred and stuff. He’s a florist, he should know what they mean, right?”

He didn’t care for the glimmer that passed from Noya’s eyes to Tanaka’s. He decided to try and ignore it as he made his way to his post behind the counter and slung his apron over his head. 

He paused with his hands behind his back about to tie his apron strings; maybe he didn’t think this through. He switched between frowning at his own feet and the bouquet lying on the counter space before him. Was he just going to hand them to him? No, that would seem like a proposal of some sort. Where was he even going to put these? He would just place them near the cash register where Hinata would be forced to look at them. He’s a florist, he should know what they mean, right? He sure hoped so.

Kageyama was too concerned with the placement of flowers to notice a mischievous Noya creeping up to the chalkboard in front of the counter and scribbling something down on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters I write are super short and I am sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also shoutout to this tumblr post for giving me the exact flowers I needed http://samael.tumblr.com/post/146355841560/flower-shop-au

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is the first time I've uploaded a fanfic anywhere but I hope it's at least decent so far???? The chapters are kind short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
